Sleep with the devil
by jlnt
Summary: Kenapa taehyung menyekapnya? Apakah taehyung mengetahui niat jungkook untuk membalaskan dendam kematian kedua orangtuanya? Dan kenapa semakin lama, taehyung semakin tidak ingin melepaskan jungkook?


alur cerita bukanlah milik saya, saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh T_T

"VKOOK'

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Jungkook mengeryitkan matanya.

Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia

merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa

duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas

toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak

bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu – menurut sumber yang dia dengar

akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

jungkook mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa

tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman,

dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek,

jungkook seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu

mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya,

mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang

tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat

itu penampilan jungkook tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang

dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya

tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

jungkook mengernyitkan matanya lagi, aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan, desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian jungkook,

matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada disana, dengan

kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali

bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar jungkook mendengus, yah karena

dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak

musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran jungkook menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat

dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Kim taehyung. Sosok yang ditakuti

dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang

menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Kim taehyung, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh

keluarganya. Desah jungkook pahit.

Dulu keluarga jungkook adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang

pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit, kebun mereka ada

berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi jungkook

keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah

wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang

sempurna.

* * *

Pikiran jungkook menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya

dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan

pagi yang dibuatkan ibunya dengan penuh cinta, Ayahnya akan

bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnis-

nya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja.

Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Kim taehyung datang dalam kehidupan mereka.

Kim taehyung tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah jungkook,

dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada

awalnya ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis

yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi taehyung tidak menyerah, dengan

berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa

ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa kim taehyung, kuasa

iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya

lagi. taehyung menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa

kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja,

semuanya diambil oleh taehyung dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya.

Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya

dan keluarganya.

Keluarga jungkook jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita

paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana, berusaha

memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya

selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka. jungkook kuat menanggung

itu semua. Tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang

kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahpun, ayah

terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang

mengelilinginga. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak

sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena

tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika

mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak

tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin

kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu

pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

jungkook masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang

membeku, menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat, ekspresinya

seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih, karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa

ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai

bermabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian

di malam-malam sepi, lalu pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai

mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan

menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu

terguling beberapa kali, dan ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi

mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat

tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnya lah yang membunuh dirinya

sendiri.

* * *

jungkook sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya

makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Semua ini

berakar dari kim taehyung. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya,

semuanya hancur dan musnah. jungkook harus membalas dendam, dengan

cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-

sia ayahnya. Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang kim taehyung, dimana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya.

Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya.

Ketika jungkook mendapat informasi, bahwa taehyung sering menghabiskan

waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, klub

Azalea. Tanpa pikir panjang, jungkook meninggalkan pekerjaannya

sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya

dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, jungkook menyadari bahwa pembalasan

dendam butuh pengorbanan besar, Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan

sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi, kadang

malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan

hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya

lelaki-lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan

yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi

jungkook merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia

dapatkan nanti, kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan

menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar

gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk kim taehyung malam ini.

Kim taehyung tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan

orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi

siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, jungkook menyelinap ke

tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak

terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yang

sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh kim taehyung, maka seluruh

dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Kim taehyung merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa. Dia sedang

ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang.

Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi

untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguardnya yang

selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena

taehyung menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau

punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang

lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat

betapa besar hutangnya kepada taehyung. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki

gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik, "Anda bisa memilih

siapapun untuk menemani anda." gumam si pemilik Klub dengan

nada menjilat.

Taehyung menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua

perempuan disana yang hampir- hampir seperti semut mengelilingi-

nya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan.

Gumamnya dalam hati, semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan

penjilat. Taehyung memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan

matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah

tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa sexy

tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Aku mau dia."

gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi

gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk

pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan jungkook merasakan semua tatapan tertuju

padanya. Pada dia yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan

pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas

tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu, mata

cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya

tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

* * *

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu." sang bartender yang berdiri di

belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau jungkook tidak cepat-

cepat menuruti keinginan taehyung, akan berakibat fatal.

jungkkok mengernyit pada taehyung, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu,

yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah... apakah..." jungkook berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak,

"Apakah anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

taehyung hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu

menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa."

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan taehyung,

minuman yang biasa. Tangan jungkook gemetar ketika menerima nampan

minuman itu. Sedikit lagi jungkook… gumamnya mencoba menyemangati

dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan...

sedikit lagi... jungkook mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan

langkah gemetar dia mendekati taehyung yang duduk bagaikan sang

raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan taehyung, semoga kau lekas

meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa jungkook dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan taehyung hidup, karena

lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya. Mata-

nya malahan tertuju pada jungkook dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." taehyung menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh jungkook mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan,

tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-

beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini? Ketika jungkook termenung,

seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk,

menuruti permintaan taehyung, sehingga dengan terpaksa jungkook duduk di

sebelah taehyung.

"Siapa namamu?" taehyung menatap tajam ke arah jungkook, sama sekali

tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Jungkook sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya, "Seagull."

Jawabnya kaku.

Taehyung mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang

itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu jungkook mendekat, supaya dia bisa

mengamati wajah jungkook dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini."


End file.
